


For A Price

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall is approached by an anonymous Orleasian royal who offers him gold in exchange for the Inquisitor's life. In order to discover who it is, he plays along, making him appear to be actually involved in the plot. Written for a kink-meme request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Price

Despite being outed from the Order, Blackwall still enjoyed the Grey Wardens' Rest. Redcliffe was recovering nicely from its Venatori occupation and a pleasant place to hide from the stares and glares that followed him at Skyhold. He had decided to take some time to himself in the village. It was decent practice, he assured himself. He needed to learn how to introduce himself as Thom.

Dorian had accompanied him, mainly to trade books with the local merchants. He was still oddly pleasant company. The man seemed to like him more as a disgraced military man than a Grey Warden. Blackwall was not sure if he should take it as a compliment. Regardless, he looked forward to the man joining him for a pint soon. Until then, Blackwall was more than happy to drink alone.

He finished his glass and pushed it forward on the table, waiting for a refill. A waitress came over with a pitcher, leaning over as she poured. Blackwall politely looked away until she left. He picked up the glass and noticed a note folded beside it. He blushed slightly. It seemed that trimming his beard had gotten him a few admirers.

Blackwall picked up the paper and frowned as he read its contents:

_It is good to see you alive, Rainier. It is not everyday a treasonous man escapes the noose. A man such as you finds himself in a position of trust with such a powerful woman. But you are not so naive to believe that this will last much longer. Everything, even love, can be bought and sold. If you are interested in my proposition, meet me at the Windmill in a half hour. Perhaps we can work out a deal._

"Blackwall?"

He crunched up the paper and stuffed it in his pocket, moving over for Dorian to sit. Dorian plopped down a heavy selection of books and began to talk rapidly at him about Tevinter history, but Blackwall couldn't focus. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "but I need to go. I'll see you back here tonight."

"You have friends other than me here?" Dorian teased. "Alright, be secretive then. But if I'm already snoring by the time you get back, you're not allowed to be angry with me."

Blackwall nodded briefly before leaving, trying to ignore Dorian's confused face. He pulled his coat around him before making his way up the hill. He glanced around at the mages passing him, seeing if any made eye contact with him. He finally approached the Windmill, but saw no one. He noticed the door was unlocked and he entered, seeing a man and two bodyguards standing near.

"Captain Rainier," the man greeted, "you are early."

"Who are you?" Blackwall demanded.

"An envoy," he replied."I come on behalf of one who does not favour the current leadership of the Inquisition. I will not say their name, but rest assured that they are in a position to grant whatever you desire."

"And what do you want with me?"

"The Inquisitor is a well guarded woman, Rainier. Surrounded by some of the finest warriors of Thedas and a powerful mage in her own right. She also has a great network of spies, so anyone we might send to infiltrate would be thoroughly investigated. However, you she has taken into her...confidence," the man chuckled. "It puts you in the perfect position to make a strike against her life."

"So you want me to kill Lady Adaar?" Blackwall laughed darkly. "What makes you think I would do this?"

"You are here, are you not? Drinking alone in a tavern while your lover abandons you? How long will it take before she grows tired of you or before she regrets what she has done to free you?" The envoy asked, "You have always been practical, Rainier. For the right price, a man will do just about anything."

Blackwall fought the urge to strangle him right then and there. But he knew that this lead was more important. Someone had obviously escaped Leliana's attention. If someone was plotting to murder Adaar, he was in the perfect position to find out exactly who.

"I want to meet with your contact first," Blackwall said quietly, "to discuss terms. I will need amnesty if I am caught and enough gold to set out for Rivain."

The envoy smiled and replied, "I knew you were a reasonable man. My lady will be in Denerim. We will leave here immediately. Lady Adaar will be arriving in the city within a few days to meet with King Alistair. We will have time to prepare. You will come alone."

"I have a companion at the Inn," Blackwall protested. "It would bring about suspicion if I left without a word."

"You must leave him behind, Rainier. We will take care of him. Do not worry, he will not be harmed. He will simply be...distracted."

Blackwall tried not to frown as he nodded his head. Dorian was a grown man, he could take care of himself.  
"Okay," he agreed.

***

Adaar sighed as their caravan reached the gates of Denerim. This particular trip across the Wilds had felt particularly long. Most of her companions had been bickering, even the Advisors who had been invited along. The spring had been far too long in arriving and trekking through the snow had not been pleasant. 

She had been lost in her own thoughts for much of the journey. Dorian had told her of Blackwall's disappearance. His second disappearance. Dorian had only said that he had seemed distracted and upset but Adaar had faith in him. He was probably off to sulk for a few more days and then head home. He had been so sheepish around her...well, she would understand if he was trying to avoid her for a little longer. Which frustrated her, as she thought she should be angrier with him than he was with himself...

"Inquisitor?"

Adaar rolled her eyes and growled at Cullen, who immediately closed his mouth and stepped back, simply pointing ahead. Adaar put on her fake smile and stuck her hand out, greeting Alistair. He gave her a pat on the back before updating her on the situation. She half listened, confident in Josephine's note-taking abilities.

***  
Adaar was readying for bed when Leliana came into the room, softly closing the door behind her. 

"There is something I must tell you, my Lady."

Adaar looked down tiredly at Leliana as the Inquisitor pulled her nightgown over her head. 

"Thom Rainier has been seen in Denerim at the Gnawed Noble Tavern this afternoon. He was in company of Lord Tailin."

Adaar asked, "Should I know that name?" 

"He is a vocal opponent of you," Leliana replied. "He is a member of a group called the Children of Ebris. They believe the Inquisition should be led by the faithful of Orlais only. For a Qunari mage from the Free Marches to be so influential is...unthinkable. Having a Ferelden base of operations is almost nearly as insulting. They have gained support in their nation over the past few months, particularly after Halamshiral though I have little information about them or their leadership."

Adaar sat down on the bed as Leliana continued, "I do not wish to think ill of your lover, but it does not look good, Inquisitor. It would not be the first time he has betrayed a cause for money nor kill another. Whatever your feelings for him, we must be careful. The Children may make an attempt on your life and if he is assisting them then actions must be taken. These peace talks are the perfect time to strike."

Adaar put her hand on her chest, willing her heart to slow down. 

"Don't,” she whispered, "please don't hurt him." 

Leliana bowed her head, saying nothing as she left the room.

***

Blackwall waited, biding his time until the Duchess herself allowed him into her private rooms at the Arl of Denerim's estate. For the first two days, the murder was planned, again and again. It sickened him, watching these bastards plot the assassination of the one he loved. But he needed proof. For her, he could do this, even if it took every ounce of will not to strangle each of them in their sleep.

He managed to perfect his old smile, remembered how to style his hair, even shaved his beard completely off. He had to look the part to her, he had to sell it. 

The Duchess of Val Firmin was much younger than he expected, her appearance almost elven . He wanted to laugh, thinking how someone so little could have so much venom in her heart. She gestured for him to sit across from her and he did, glancing around the room. They were relatively alone, but he knew that if he so much as raised his voice he would be immediately taken out.

"I am glad you have decided to work with us," Serena said kindly. "Lord Tailan speaks highly of you. You are as skilled a military man as they say. I look forward to your continued service in Orlais. I assure you that your post will be quite comfortable. Much better than sleeping in caves or barns, I imagine."

He tried not to think of Adaar curled up in the loft beside him, her bright smile, her teasing laugh. Stroking his thumb across her cheek as she leaned in to kiss him. 

"It will be a relief," he lied. 

"I will offer complete amnesty once the deed is done," she promised, "though I cannot offer you a signed contract. I will only keep it on my person until the act is completed this evening. You understand, of course. This cannot be linked back to me if it is a failure."

Son of a shit. He was worried this would happen.

"I will need more than empty promises," he said with a smirk.

She chuckled, leaning in, "You'll get whatever you desire, Rainier. I assure you, you will be quite the popular man in Val Firmin."

"That's not good enough," he growled.

Serena raised an eyebrow and he apologized, "Forgive me, your highness. I have forgotten my station."

"You are risking your life...though I must say, your reputation is beyond redemption at this point," she pondered. "Never the less, I will give you a token of my esteem."

Serena rose and went to her vanity, unlocking the top drawer. She picked out a ring carefully before returning, laying it gently in Blackwall's hand.

"The signet ring of a departed cousin," Serena stated. "One of many of us lost in these wars of faith. Wear it knowing that my house is obliged to you, Captain Rainier. You may sell it if you wish, but it will protect you until you reach Val Firmin."

Blackwall hesitated before slipping it onto his right hand. 

"I will see you tonight," she said, rising.

He bowed and kissed her hand. She smiled and he walked out, feeling the eyes of her guards on his back. Lord Tailin threw his arm around his shoulder and brought him back into the tavern.

"You want to head to the Pearl?" He asked, "Best way to get your mind off things."

"I should go to the Palace," Blackwall replied. "They'll get suspicious if I'm gone too long. Take care of yourself."

He knew the minute he left the tavern he would be followed, but he had to take the risk. He knew the contact now. He just had to pass on that information to Adaar before something happened to him...or her.

***

Adaar paused at the top of the stairs, seeing Blackwall waiting at the bottom for her. She rubbed her own cheek and he blushed.

"Where'd it go?" She teased nervously, "You look like you're 18 without it. It's weird, you should grow it back."

"In time," he promised with a chuckle. "You look beautiful."

"As do you," she said, taking his arm. "You always look so wonderful in dress uniform. I always look like a sack. I never thought I'd be grateful for Vivienne taking me shopping, but here we are."

He smiled weakly and said, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"I'm just glad you're okay," she reassured. "Dorian nearly scared me to death, claiming you had just vanished into thin air. I know you hate going to any sort of ball or gala. This means a lot to me. Thank you."

Adaar hesitated before she asked, "Where were you?"

"Don't ask me that, my love," he said. "I know I don't deserve it...but trust me...please. Once more. I would do anything for you, my Lady. Please...know that."

He squeezed her hand and she felt the ring dig into her skin. She tried to pull away, but Blackwall pressed further in. He glanced up at her, almost pleadingly. She frowned as he pulled away, kissing her hand.

"I must take my place with the other members of the Inquisition," Blackwall said. "I will see you after dinner. Be careful tonight. There are those who would see you harmed. You must know who to trust and who not to."

Adaar felt uneasy, not understanding what had happened. She looked at her palm, fearing a puncture site, but instead saw the emblem temporarily branded into her hand. It was a house sigil, Orleasian for sure. He had wanted her to see it, but what for...

She glanced up, seeing the nobility milling near the grand hall. Arl Teagan came down the stairs and she took his arm, smiling weakly as he led her towards the door. They entered the great hall and were escorted to their particular spots. Adaar sat across from a young Orleasian woman, flirting away with the young Bann beside her. She smirked at Adaar before they heard a glass clinking. 

Adaar looked down, seeing Anora stand, glass in hand.

"In these days before the final negotiations of this treaty," the Queen greeted, "it is good to celebrate the growing bonds between our two nations. It is a boon that Orlais and Ferelden will soon be brother and sister again, equals in the eyes of all Thedas. By the Maker's will, there shall be forever peace between us. Thank you for coming, lords and ladies. Tonight, let us celebrate our progress."

She felt the impression in her palm, her skin softening slowly. She glanced at it momentarily, seeing the six diamonds surrounding a lion, some Orleasian words she couldn't normally understand, never mind read with such little detail. She rubbed her hands and put them in her lap, listening to the next speech. They blended together through the first three courses, by which point Adaar was nearly asleep. When the main course was served, a polite Connor gently nudged her awake. She smiled as kindly as she could to the server filling her goblet.

The table broke into conversation and Adaar only listened in, trying to work her way through dinner without using the wrong fork. She heard the woman across from her giggle again and Adaar glanced up, seeing her stroking the hand of the Bann, her long delicate fingers tracing over his. She shook her head, but then saw the flash of her silver signet ring. 

The lady smiled up and asked kindly, "Are you well, Inquisitor? You seem to have gone a little flush. Shall I call for some water for you?"

"Such rich food," Adaar apologized, "it always makes me feel a little light headed. It is such a blessing to be able to eat so well with all of you."

"I imagine after such humble beginnings it must seem all like a dream," Serena commented.

Adaar smiled politely and continued her meal in silence, her heart racing. After dessert and tea, the bells sounded for them to follow into the grand ballroom. She rose and walked out into the hall. She paused by Leliana, touching her arm.

"Have the woman who sat across from me investigated. Find Thom and make sure he's safe," she whispered.

Leliana merely nodded in response and walked away. Adaar smiled cheerfully at Teagan, letting the man escort her into the ballroom. 

 

***

Within the hour, Cullen and his men burst into the ballroom, demanding Duchess Serena to surrender. The woman protested, glancing around for her guards, but none came to her side. She let herself be clad in irons and taken off. 

Adaar let out a sigh of relief, her hands shaking. She took a glass of wine and went out into the courtyard, ignoring Leliana's insistence that she stay where she was visible. 

Adaar paced, sipping her wine. She paused when she heard a rustle and summoned fire to her fingers. She turned and froze, seeing Blackwall before her, his dress uniform ripped and covered in blood. 

"I'm sorry," he said tiredly, "I didn't want to frighten you."

Adaar's glass fell and shattered as she ran to his side.

"You're hurt," she said, "we should get you inside-"

"I'm fine," he protested, "most of this is not mine. I was trying to give you as much time as I could. When I missed the target, they realized I was spying, I just-"

He slumped slightly and she caught him.

"You can explain everything later," she murmured. "Let me just get you home."

***

She sat beside the tub as he finished confessing. She left her hand on his arm, resting on the side of the bath. 

"For a little while..." she started.

"You thought I had betrayed you," he finished. "I don't blame you, my lady." 

Blackwall turned to face her, gripping his injured side. He stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch. 

"I love you," he whispered. "I won't let any bastard hurt you. I would have died to protect you. I just didn't want to lose the trail. It killed me not to tell you."

"You promised never to lie again," she reminded, trying not to cry. 

He hesitated and agreed, "I did. If you can't forgive me...I understand."

Adaar stood and walked to the bed, sitting down before she put her head in her hands. She heard the water slosh as Blackwall stood. He started dressing, saying nothing to her as he prepared to leave the room.

"Wait."

Blackwall paused at the door and Adaar turned to see him, wiping the tears that streamed down her face. He walked towards her and knelt at her feet. She ran her hands through his short hair, barely recognizing the face that looked up at her.

"I had to look like Rainier," he whispered. "I had to make them believe..."

She leaned down and kissed him softly, his hands resting on her thighs. She led him up to the bed, stripping him down. He kissed her tenderly, pulling her robes down around her shoulders. She stood and grabbed bandages from her pack. She took off the rest of her clothes before returning to the bed. Blackwall sat up, letting her wrap up the cuts on his chest and upper arm. When she was done, she set them down and kissed him again. 

He laid on his back and she straddled him. He tried to reach down to stroke her sex, but she pushed his hand away, bringing his cock into her almost dry. She grimaced, but she needed him right then. She grew slicker from his groans, his legs around her, his hands on her back, his mouth on her breasts. 

"I love you," he moaned.

Her body ached, not prepared for him pumping back into her. He gently pushed her off of him and knelt between her thighs. She threw her head back as he kissed her folds, stroking her clit slowly. He curled his fingers inside of her as he sucked down on her clit. When she grew close, he withdrew and she pulled herself back on top of him. 

She came as she guided him into her. She bucked against him, riding it out, whispering his name. He followed shortly after, kissing her breasts, only a quiet grunt passing his lips.

He brought her into his arms and laid her down beside him. They kissed tenderly and he held her to him.

"I trust you," she promised.

"I don't deserve it," he insisted.

"Maybe not," Adaar admitted, "but I do."

He smiled and kissed her again. She stroked his cheek and grinned in return.

"Though seriously," she laughed, "you need to grow that beard back."

"Your wish is my command," he teased.


End file.
